The Reunion
by Adam-Hu
Summary: Years have passed since Team Rocket was publicly disbanded. Jessie, now a grown woman living an ordinary life, begins to reminisce about the past as she prepares to meet some old colleagues.


"I'm really not cut out for this." Jessie heaved a sigh, slouching on her office chair as she stared at the computer screen with numbers and letters. "What a pain," she said as resumed her work.

"You keep saying that every time," said a guy by the water dispenser behind her.

She turned her face over her shoulder. "Huh? I do?"

"Yes, and yet you're always the ace of the company," he said, pointing at a board on the wall across them, holding up four framed images of Jessie with 'employee of the month' slapped on the bottom. "Have some pride already."

Jessie groaned, resting her head on her palm and slumping her shoulders. "Well, this job is really easy, but there's hardly any excitement in it. I miss those days when I was still in team ro—roundhouse skipping."

The guy raised his brow. "team round house skipping?"

"W… well yeah! It's a really fun hobby. You should try it sometime… he heh."

"Sure…" the guy said as he took his leave, briefly throwing her another confused glance as he walked away.

Jessie heaved a relieved sigh as he walked out of sight. "That was a close one," she said, wiping her forehead.

"It's about time you let go of the past, Jess. This is your life now, just answering phone calls and typing words on a screen," she muttered to herself. Jessie paused, her fingers hovering over the keyboard. She slouched back on her chair, letting out another prolonged groan. "I really miss the old days."

The clock ticked at four pm. Jessie's shift was up, and it was time for her to leave for the day. Knowing that, a faint smile grew on her face soon to be replaced with her previous bored expression. What's the excitement in even going back home anymore? It was still going to be boring even there anyway.

Taking a deep breath, Jessie packed up her things. She stared vacantly at the clock as she massaged the right side of her neck, the hands of the clock moving in perpetual motion. By the time she took her eyes off it, five minutes had already passed.

Jessie turned the knob on her car radio as she drove back home. Nothing interesting going on; just random generic pop songs, irrelevant talk show commentaries, pokemon battle sports news and so on. Jessie muted the radio, slowing down by a red light with a grimace.

Her phone buzzed. She held the phone in front of her as she picked it up, reading the notification that popped up. It was a reminder she put some time ago; a reminder of her Team Rocket reunion which was going to be the next day. The last one was the year before, and Jessie couldn't help but wonder how her old teammates were doing.

How's James doing? She's known for some time that he'd gone back to carry on his family's fortune and business. Life must be really fun for him. Meowth? Is he even still called that? It'd be really surprising if he still hasn't evolved. Jessie was practically standing on her toes, eager in anticipation. Perhaps, there were still some things to look forward to in her life.

Night came quick, as did the next morning. Jessie had gotten herself ready for the day; she'd taken a shower, dressed up, cleaned up her apartment and had a nice breakfast. She glanced at her wrist watch. There was still some time till noon, when she was expected to meet.

Jessie slouched back on her chair, staring at the empty plate sitting in front of her. What to do till then? She asked herself. When nothing came up, she got up from her chair and headed for the window. Even on weekends, the streets seemed busy with cars driving and people living their everyday lives.

If it was then, they'd have been plotting another contraption to use in order to capture some kid's Pikachu or deceive unfortunate passersby in a fraudulent scandal. What was the name of the kid again? Was it Brat? She couldn't really remember. All they were ever interested in was the boy's Pikachu anyway, other things hardly even mattered.

"Ash!" she exclaimed, flicking her fingers. "That was his name, wasn't it?"

***C***

Jessie always loved taking walks in the Viridian City Park, especially in autumn when the breeze was calm and the leaves turned into shades of orange and gold. As the sun's rays fell through the gaps in the leaves, Jessie spied a bench with a very familiar looking cat pokemon holding newspapers while wearing a very fake looking moustache. A chuckle escaped her just by catching a glimpse of the pokemon. Acting calm and cool, Jessie approached and sat next to the pokemon.

She raised her hand over her mouth as she leaned forward, her lips curving in a smile. "What's with the get up, Meowth?"

"I'm acting undercover. What if someone is spying on us? You should be more careful too," Meowth replied, donning a stern glare, then his expression mellowed and they both started laughing. "Just reliving old times."

"We used to wear a lot of disguises back in the day, didn't we? None of those kids could ever recognize us."

"That, or those kids must be wrong in the head. Just imagine, all we ever needed to do was wear a pair of sunglasses, and we're suddenly a group of never before seen strangers!" Meowth replied, setting the newspaper down. When they stopped laughing together, Meowth asked, "So how're they doing, them wobbuffet and the others?"

"Oh, they're around, and they're being the goofballs they are."

"Heh, glad to know things are going fine for them. What about James, you been talking to him? Is he even coming?"

"I honestly don't know. He's probably somewhere rich doing what rich men do, you know?" Jessie replied, slouching back with a dismissive wave of her palm. "All I know is, if he doesn't show up, he'd better be prepared for trouble."

"And make it double!" An approaching man said, wearing a sleek cream suit and holding a fancy looking cane.

Jessie's mouth hung open, and so did Meowth's. "James! You showed up!"

"Of course, I wouldn't miss our reunion for my life!" James said, smiling as he stood by the bench.

"I'm honestly surprised you can even come here by yourself. I was expecting you to be surrounded by fangirls, paparazzi and whatnot," Jessie remarked as James sat on the other side next to Meowth.

"Heh, I half expected you to show up on a golden helicopter," Meowth snorted.

"Come on guys, what do you take me for? I may be rich, but I still have my freedom," James said, chuckling as he rubbed the back of his head. "So, how's your lives been working out for you?"

"Boring! I miss the times when we were just chasing ten year olds and their pikachus," Jessie said, exasperating a sigh.

"You can say that again. I barely get by these days," Meowth concurred. "All I have to sustain me is my Talking Meowth television show."

"Oh, come on you two, you make things sound so bad even though they're not. Jessie, you're the first candidate to become the assistant president of your company, and Meowth, you're pretty damn popular all over the region. There aren't many pokemon out there that can talk after all. But I understand where you two are coming from. I too miss the excitement we used to have in the old days."

All three of them sat quietly on the bench, watching the wind blow by and the trees swaying. After that, they got into some more discussions, partly about the lives they missed, and also about hosting a party for their next reunion. Even though Team Rocket had disbanded and Jessie, James and Meowth were now living very different separate lives, the bonds of true friendship will never be broken.

THE END.


End file.
